A Stolen Kiss
by noxymoron
Summary: Fred has fancied Hermione for a long time now. On Christmas, Hermione and Ron gets stuck under enchanted mistletoe that only a kiss would set them free. What would Fred do? REWRITTEN.


**A/N:** I think this could be a drabble. I don't even know where I got this idea. It was just tempting to publish this online. Im not sure even if it's any good.

...

**UPDATE. FEB 14 12. **Holy hell, I can't believe I wrote this. When did I publish this again? I'm deeply sorry to whoever had to endure that much errors and cheesy lines and EVERYTHING that shames a literary piece! Trust me, if you're just reading this now, you'd be happy that I was in that procrastinating mood to edit this.

It's still sappy and sort of lame since I'm 'sappy' enough to not change how I used to write. lol forgive meee :D

And I forgot to put in a disclaimer. Stupid past self. *grumbles*

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Never touched an epic pen to write an epic story called Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns all.

* * *

**A Stolen Kiss**

It was Christmas Eve in the Weasley household and everyone was sitting around the fire and chatting about. Hermione and Harry were also invited, as always, to the Weasley's to celebrate Christmas.

Hermione was reading a book on the sofa near the fireplace, silently enjoying the rare peace in Weasley dinners.

"Hey, wanna get some drinks? Im bloody thirsty!" Ron asked, suddenly beside her, surprising her a bit.

She smiled. "Sure, Ron. I am quite thirsty too."

As they were heading towards the kitchen, then _bam_, their heads bumped into some invisible wall. Hermione looked calculatingly on the invisible wall as Ron continued to pound on it. She gave a pointed look since his pounding was not helping then concluded that they were stuck in some invisible barrier around the door, and with a glimpse of mistletoe hanging on top of them, she figured as much that they were stuck and couldn't pass.

"Damn. Most likely, one of Fred and George's tricks," Ron said, still continuing the useless pounding. Mrs. Weasley saw them stuck loitering on her kitchen door and tsked.

"Harry dear, would you call Fred and George to deactivate their 'prank'. Hermione and Ron are stuck blocking the doorway," she said with a bit of annoyance.

"Yeah, sure, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, eager to please.

Harry called Fred and George and they came down almost immediately, giddiness was around them as if it was Christmas morning already.

"Fred! George! Let them out at this instant. There's no other way to the kitchen and it's Christmas Eve!" Mrs. Weasley huffed when they came to view; her temper was still in check since it was Christmas Eve.

Instead of a reply, ignoring their own mother, Fred and George were examining the barrier where Ron and Hermione were stuck in. Both 'specimens' were glaring furiously.

"It's quite sad that Charlie and Bill didn't get in it," George said, sadly.  
"Absolutely saddening," Fred said while shaking his head.

"Can you _please_ get them out? Now." Mrs. Weasley shouted; temper inching to the top on each idle second.

"You could still pass by them. Only they couldn't go out," George stated while passing by Ron and Hermione and going through the kitchen.

"See?" Fred said imitating George passing by back and forth.

"HEY! Get us out of here!" Ron said, trying to strangle Fred as he passes by, but failed to do so.

"You can't just leave us," Hermione added, crisply.

"Well, the only way for you two to go out is by someone to kiss you within the barrier."

"Is that the only way?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Yes..."

"Oh Merlin."

Ron apparently looked sheepish, annoying Hermione greatly.

"Can we just hurry? I'm still thirsty and I want to just sit," Hermione said with annoyance in her voice.

Most occupants in the sitting room were watching intently at Ron and Hermione after hearing the conversation on what they had to do. Everyone knew how Ron fancies Hermione. But they also knew that Hermione _fancied_ Ron.

George was taking down notes, Harry and Ginny were looking at them with amused grins, Percy was reading and not minding at all, Bill and Charlie were looking intently at them and were thanking Merlin that they didn't fall into the trick, Molly had a small smile on her face from seeing her youngest son to kiss who he liked, Mr. Weasley was drinking a mug of eggnog and just watching them all, but Fred had a vague expression on his face. His arms were crossed as he stood beside George and he looked like he was planning something.

Ron stepped forward a bit closer to Hermione. Hermione knew what she was going to get and she swore would still not return those feelings for Ron. She leaned in slightly and closed her eyes, getting closer and closer to Ron's lips, cringing slightly. When she thought she reached them close enough, she opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't Ron she was snogging, it was Fred Weasley. The sound of breaking glass cracked somewhere in the background.

She managed to glance around the room and saw that the Weasleys, even Percy, and Harry had all their mouths slightly hanging. The broken glass was probably Mr. Weasley's.

When Fred pulled apart, she felt slightly sad. He had his famous grin on his face and she gave him a confused expression. And before she would comment on anything, he held her hand and dragged her out into the garden.

She looked behind once more: All the Weasley's faces were still numb in shock and Ron's was priceless. They didn't expect that one coming and neither did she.

It was a starry and breezy night; Hermione shuddered due to the wind as Fred was still holding her hand, pulling her further away from the warm Burrow.

What felt like hours of silence yet only seconds of staring at the starry sky, Hermione broke it. "What was that about?" Her tone though wasn't a mad; it was inquisitive and happy.

"Well that was...that was...a stolen kiss." Fred said, still looking at the starry sky with a foolish smile on his face, daring to not look at her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

Fred turned to face her, "Do what?"

"Steal a kiss from me."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I fancy you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione felt tints of red climb up her cheeks. She never expected that to come out. She grew to tolerate the prankster and somehow ended up liking him after her regretful mad crush on Ron. It was actually too good to be true. But Hermione had to make sure that it wouldn't have been a prank at least.

"Oh, really? How would I know that it wasn't just a prank?"She hoped not.

Her prankster looked at her daringly onto her eyes, "I really do like you 'Mione, I always did. I wouldn't let my baby brother get your first kiss," He chuckled slightly and dramatically cringed.

They say that the eyes were the windows to the soul. And she looked. Next time, she wouldn't let him get away for calling her 'Mione but for now she knew he was dead serious.

"You should know that I fancy you, too," She said with a smile.

"Then may I do the honors to be your first and your last?"

"First and last what?"

"Kiss." He leaned down and closed the small gap between them. They stayed there until they pleased, underneath the starry night sky.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

Hermione replied by starting the kiss instead, she never did like being controlled around.

Let's just say when they came back, the Weasley family were in less of a shock when they returned hand in hand. They had a lot of questions though.

...

"Now, CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE?"

"Percy! Percy! Percy!" George cheered.

"SHUT UP, GEORGE."

* * *

A/N2: Okayy..lets just say it wasn't the best. This is like a practice fanfic writing mode. And if I get reviews i bet it'll be all "It nice :)" lol but im fine with that. Please review, i wanna know what you people think! :D (im okay with criticism.)

**UPDATED A/N:** Did I _actually_ type that Author's note above? Bleh. Hopefully this got better and I proudly assure you, not worse. I cringe at my past self. *shudders*


End file.
